


everybody talks.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Denbrough LOML, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier's Internalized Homophobia, Teasing, bill isn't even actually in this, but I love him, god he's so cute, he is just talked about, i'm in love with him too mike, mikes versus being in love with bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Mike’s face flushes harshly before he stutters out, sounding akin to Big Bill in a way that makes Richie smile a bit, “I… uh… Yu-You know Bill?”He has a moment of flabbergasted confusion as he had just been thinking about his best friend Bill Denbrough but considers how bizarre his life is and has been known to be so he shouldn’t be surprised - still is. He shrugs before saying solemnly, “Like my hand knows my dick.”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	everybody talks.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was written under one of the many things that I have been wanting to write and I wrote this late last night with very little beta, I hope it's halfway decent! i hope you like it!

“Hey, Rich.” Mike starts, sounding nervous and the bespectacled twin glanced up at him from the exhausting novel he was supposed to be studying for one of Miss Starrett’s essays with almost an appreciative feeling flooding him. 

He settles for an easy British drawl, “ _ Michael _ , my boy!”

His twin’s ebony left eye twitches and he starts, “Why do you even do the British accent? It’s not even good -” before he cuts himself off with an exasperated sigh, “Can we talk about something?” 

“Ooh, what kind of something?” He teases even as he feels an unease begin to eat at him because  _ something  _ can very easily turn into something about him that he would hate to even really think about just as much as he hates that it is always on his mind. 

Mike sighs again and sits across from him in a criss-cross position. They’re sitting on his bed in a room that doesn’t feel like his own and likely isn’t, is probably used as a guest bedroom since he’s usually in Derry and only likes to visit every once in a while or whenever Wentworth’s mustache and mouth firm into a frown and he says,  _ It’s been a while since you visited your mom  _ and he either has to find an excuse or go. Jonathan probably sleeps here when he comes to visit Richie’s sister - who he and Nancy had begun dating and while he hadn’t seen it coming, he likes Jonathan well enough and approves of them even if he teases - or maybe Will when visiting Mike or maybe, Eleven or Jane or  _ WhateverThisGirl’sNameIs  _ when she comes to visit and he has never met her but he’s heard stories and wants to. He’s just sure this is a guest room now, probably hasn’t been  _ his _ , for a long time. 

The mattress is harder than his one at home. Mike’s weight barely makes a dent. He only has because of the hours he’s been doing homework there. 

Mike’s face flushes harshly before he stutters out, sounding akin to Big Bill in a way that makes Richie smile a bit, “I… uh… Yu-You know Bill?” 

He has a moment of flabbergasted confusion as he had just been thinking about his best friend Bill Denbrough but considers how bizarre his life is and has been known to be so he shouldn’t be surprised -  _ still is _ . He shrugs before saying solemnly, “Like my hand knows my dick.” 

Mike flinches back, clipped and immaculate nails reaching up to scratch at the freckles he knows are mimicked on his own cheeks, and ever the prude twin, scowls out, “Gross.” 

He grins, cheekbones pressing into the thick frame of his glasses, and waits a moment as Mike scans his face repeatedly, assessing for something before sighing again, “I think he’s cool…” 

He leaves the sentence open like Richie will piece it all together all of a sudden but it spins around in his head for a bit before he nods slowly, “Yeah… We all think so too?” 

Mike groans loudly enough that it makes Richie grimace back and flops onto the bed in a desperate and erratic movement. He seems to stare at the ceiling and be thinking about something intently while Richie tries to figure it all out - his father had pointed out that it’s been quite a while since he voted Karen Wheeler’s house but busy for the next bit, Bill had offered to drive him down - Bill, who had become such an adored staple at the Toziers that Went and Maggie had bought him a Christmas gift when Sharon and Zach didn’t - and had driven him down, the two of them crashing in a motel for the night and drinking like the world was ending before, hungover, getting back into the truck and driving the rest of their trip. When they had arrived, Karen had insisted that Bill stays for at least dinner, that a  _ seventeen-year-old boy  _ should not be out there alone and grinning as he played with Holly, he had agreed with a small word of thanks. He and Richie had passed a look between them that had said,  _ whatever is out there should be scared of me.  _

He can’t piece it together - sure, Bill is cool and handsome with his slightly shaggy hair and his tight ripped jeans and his red flannel and his pretty, always-red mouth and his smile had been blinding and he had been sweet when playing with Holly as he had once played with Georgie but that’s just  _ Bill _ , Bill’s just  _ like that _ . Besides, Bill and Mike had talked very little except about Bill’s writing which sectioned into Mike’s interest in AV Club and Bill’s art while Mike had sounded like he was regurgitating things he vaguely had heard someone talking about - probably Will - but, but that doesn’t mean - 

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Bill!” He shouts as the pieces click together and Mike flies up to cover a hand over his mouth and shush him. He can’t help but be filled with perverse joy that not only he feels that ways about Bill and guys and Eddie, but that his twin brother does as well. It helps him not feel so alone and he feels like he has finally been given a corkscrew after years of opening the wine bottle with his teeth. It’s a ridiculously euphoric feeling. 

“I don’t!” Mike shrieks quietly before glancing down and then admitting, “Okay, I kinda do but like, don’t be so loud!” 

He grins from behind the hand and removes his brother’s hand to say without thinking, “Hey, I get it! We all have had a crush on Big Bill.” 

His twin seems to stiffen up a bit and ask in that same ashamed whisper he’s taken on, “Does he… does Bill like guys?” 

The door swings open and Nancy’s annoyed glare singes through the room and her younger twin brothers. She looks pissed, like some hell-spawn with her hair curled and fringed in different spots before Nancy complains, “I’m trying to talk to Jonathan on the phone. Can you two shut up?”

He doesn’t know how to react from years of not being here but Mike slinks down a bit, face flushed so red that Richie worries his blush is that dark when it comes before murmuring, “Sorry.” 

Nancy nods, seeming satisfied and curls her hand around the knob before saying, “I hope it works, Mike.” She glances between them, “I love you, boys.” 

After the door shuts, they share a glance before breaking into laughter of how ridiculous life is. At least they aren’t alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are thrived upon!


End file.
